fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Belle Reve (SV)
Belle Reve Sanitarium is a mental institution and metahuman prison that is run by the United States government. It is known to hold psychotic metahumans and dangerous Smallville residents. Belle Reve is depicted as a place with a dreary, depressing atmosphere. Security Many Belle Reve patients will do anything to escape, and some have succeeded. The facility lacks sufficient security to prevent certain metahumans from escaping. Lionel Luthor was able to escape using the Kryptonian powers he received as an oracle of Jor-El, and Clark has both broken in and out of Belle Reve as well. Dr. Frederick Walden escaped using energy-projection powers to shatter his window, while Tina Greer escaped by burning another patient to death; after faking her suicide, she used her shapeshifting powers to escape. Tommy Lee and the Twins also used their electrical and forcefield powers to escape from Belle Reve, with some help from Lex Luthor. In addition to physical security breaches, both the medical and the administrative staff is corrupt enough so that inmates can be regularly smuggled out. These escaped inmates have either been experimented upon in Lex Luthor's Level 33.1 or fought for their lives in Richtor Maddox's underground fight club. Patients can also be released for good behavior. Dr. McBride released Alicia Baker after she had been treated. A condition of her release was regular psychiatric sessions and for her to wear a lead bracelet that inhibited her teleportation powers. Tyler McKnight, a jewel thief, was also eventually let out for good behavior. Staff Claire Foster was a psychiatrist who was paid by Lionel Luthor to drug Lex Luthor to make it seem like he was having a psychotic break. She had him committed to Belle Reve, where she reluctantly ordered electro-shock therapy to erase Lex's short-term memory. Clark Kent talked her out of administering the procedure, but before she could sign the cancellation papers, she was killed in a car "accident". William McBride was Alicia Baker's psychiatrist. After Alicia's release, he began to follow her and warned her to stay away from Clark, much to Alicia's dismay. Dr. McBride even attempted to shoot Clark, but Alicia teleported in front of the bullet to protect Clark's secret. Because of his obsession with Alicia, he was sent to Belle Reve for treatment. Dr. Caselli was a physician at Belle Reve who had access to high security wings. He was paid by Lex Luthor to authorize the transfer of over a dozen patients from Belle Reve to Level 33.1. Shortly after his encounter with Chloe Sullivan, he was arrested, but Lex managed to get him released. Richtor Maddox was an executive administrator at Belle Reve who also ran an underground metahuman fight club. In addition to using outside sources, he offered metahumans imprisoned in Belle Reve freedom in return for fighting in the fight club. The Zoner Titan killed Maddox by throwing him across the room. Patients Tina Greer was committed to Belle Reve after she tried to kill Lana Lang by imprisoning her in a crypt. Approximately one year later, Tina escaped by burning the body of another patient, faking her suicide. She died during a fight with Clark when she accidentally impaled herself. Frederick Walden was put into a coma after he inserted the key into the wall of the Kawatche Caves. Because the blast of energy left him catatonic, doctors transferred him to Belle Reve. Some time later, Dr. Walden awoke from his catatonic state, chanting the phrase, "The day is coming". He wrote Kryptonian symbols all over his padded room, then escaped from Belle Reve by using his energy-projection powers to shatter his window. Dr. Walden died shortly after by exploding a gas tank, burning himself to death. Van McNulty was sent to Belle Reve after attempting to rid the world of meteor freaks. Eric Summers and Ian Randall offered him freedom in exchange for telling them what Clark's weakness is. Van paid an orderly to smuggle in a meteor rock, but as soon as Ian had his hands on the rock, he split himself in two and killed Van. Eric Summers, a metahuman who committed violent crimes while he possessed Clark's powers, attempted to break out of Belle Reve with the help of Van McNulty and Ian Randall. He used the meteor rock to leech Clark's powers for a second time, turning on Ian. Clark was able to get his powers back with the meteor rock and an electric shock. Eric is presumably still in Belle Reve. Ian Randall killed his shop teacher and attempted to kill Chloe and Lana before being committed to Belle Reve. A year later, he worked with Eric Summers and Van McNulty in an attempt to earn his freedom. Before his attempted escape, he killed Van and subdued Clark with a meteor rock. Once Eric had Clark's powers, he killed Ian by throwing him to his death. Lex Luthor was drugged by Lionel and later sent to Belle Reve because Lionel knew he had evidence for the murder of his parents. While in Belle Reve for four weeks, Lex had kept Clark's secret and begged Clark to break him out, but when Clark refused, Lex got very angry with him. Lionel was unhappy that the drugs had no effect on Lex, so he ordered Dr. Claire Foster to perform dangerous electro-shock therapy on Lex. When Clark learned of this, he attempted to break Lex out, but he was subdued by Ian Randall. Lex ended up getting the electro-shock therapy, causing him to forget the previous seven weeks of his life. Alicia Baker was committed after she almost killed Lana in a jealous rage. About a year later, she was released by Dr. William McBride, who made her wear a lead bracelet that prevented her from teleporting. Alicia was later killed by Tim Westcott, who was obsessed with perfecting Smallville. Tim Westcott framed Alicia Baker for attacking Lana Lang and Jason Teague. Due to his obsession with perfecting Smallville, he was committed to Belle Reve and is currently institutionalized there. Lionel Luthor was institutionalized after the Crystal of Water emitted a ray of energy which shocked Lionel into a catatonic state. Lex visited Lionel in his cell at Belle Reve, watching him wander around in a straitjacket, unresponsive. He instructed a doctor to keep an eye on Lionel at all times. When Clark was shot by Gabriel Duncan, Lionel's cataracts cleared. Now possessed by Jor-El, Lionel used his super-strength and super-speed to break out of his padded room and save Clark. Tommy Lee, a metahuman criminal with electrical powers, was "accidentally" released from Belle Reve after a visit from Lex Luthor. Tommy used his powers to break out his accomplices, the Twins, and later forced a powerless Clark to break into LuthorCorp and steal a serum previously used to boost his powers. With Chloe's help, Clark outsmarted him, and he was sent back to Belle Reve. The Twins broke out of Belle Reve with the help of Tommy Lee, who used his powers to deactivate their restraints. Later, the twins helped Tommy force Clark to steal a kryptonite serum from Level Three, taking Lana, Martha, and Jonathan hostage in the process. Nancy Adams arrested the twins, who were returned to Belle Reve. Tyler McKnight was placed in Belle Reve after stealing five diamonds from a jewelry store, but he was eventually let out for good behavior. Once out of Belle Reve, he kidnapped his daughter, Maddie Van Horn, after murdering her foster mother, Naomi. Clark rescued Maddie, and Tyler was placed back in Belle Reve soon afterward. Bronson, a metahuman with the ability to move through frequencies, was taken to Belle Reve after he gained powers during the second meteor shower. He was transferred to 33.1, however, he managed to escape, trapping Lex in another frequency. When Bronson transported himself to Lex's frequency, Lex was able to stab him, killing him. Ben Meyers was taken to Belle Reve after trying to kill both Lana and Rachel Davenport. Lex visited Ben's cell in Belle Reve, curious about who he saw catch a bullet. Despite being given very rare Warrior Angel comic books, Ben refused to tell Lex anything. Bette Sans Souci was being transported to Bell Reve after being apprehended by Clark after she blew up a city bus, deliberately killed a person who betrayed her and tried to kill Chloe to prevent her, in her eyes, from doing the same. The transport was intercepted by Tess Mercer with an offer to join the Injustice League. Randy Klein was incarcerated in Belle Reve after he posed as the Metropolis serial killer. Eva Greer later confronted Randy with the fact that he was lying. Desaad was said to be "buried underground" in Masquerade when Clark was talking to Lois but was most likely broken out by Darkseid in ''Finale, Part 1''. Category:Locations Category:Smallville Locations